TGR-1202, chemically known as (S)-2-(1-(4-amino-3-(3-fluoro-4-isopropoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)ethyl)-6-fluoro-3-(3-fluorophenyl)-4H-chromen-4-one, has the following chemical structure:

The preparation of TGR-1202 and its salts is described in International Publication No. WO 2014/006572 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0011819, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. TGR-1202 is an investigational drug currently undergoing multiple clinical trials in the area of haematological malignancies.
WO 2014/006572 and US 2014/0011819 describe the synthesis of TGR-1202 (Example B1) and also disclose the therapeutic activity of this molecule to inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of PI3K.